DHARMA cabling map
}} The DHARMA cabling map was the map that Sayid found in the DHARMA Operations Manual . It showed the Flame station as a central hub for the cables, one of which led to an area called the Barracks which he believed was where the Others were staying. Cable relay/switching points were also shown, along with the station's satellite dish. A circled "5" appeared near the Barracks area. A circled "B" appeared in the region around the flame. Note: The B appeared much further south in the full map released as a promotional still. }} A key on the map near the barracks labeled the following items: Two other keys referred to subterranean passages. They marked two passages leading from the barracks. One led to the Flame. Where the other led to is undetermined. It does not appear that the subterranean passages were collocated with the electrical or other services. Subterranean conduit According to the map, there were four passages leading from the Barracks to areas beyond the sonic barrier. Two were marked as being subterranean. The other two were not. Of the passages marked as subterranean: * One led from the barracks to the northwest, then split off after about 3.5 miles at a point "20' deep". This split was a hexagon on the map just outside the sonic fence and might have been a hatch or room. One branch headed north and another headed west. * The second exited just north of east with another hexagon about 4.5 miles away, again outside the sonic barrier. This passage led to the Flame. Of the passages not marked as subterranean: * One exited to the north-east, and again led to the Flame. * The second exited just south of west and split immediately before the sonic barrier with one branch heading north, intersecting and crossing the western split of the northwest tunnel, and another heading south-west. Electrical service The Flame had cables connecting to the Barracks and other locations on the island. The cabling map showed the following connections from the Flame: * A northern "hub" had 5 lines, one splitting to the northwest, two run to a square (labelled "A" and possibly a "switch box") then north by north-east, and two splitting directly east, and through another switch box, with one line heading north and two continuing east. * A southern "hub" had 4 lines, three of which ran south-east to a switch box similar to "A" above then south and west to the south side of the Barracks, and one of which connected to another "hub" with three lines running south-west to another switch box before turning west to serve the north side of the Barracks. * A western "hub" had 4 lines which ran directly to the west before hitting another square labelled "switch box" with two running north. The Barracks appeared to be serviced with electricity ("DC PANEL") from two points: one was on the north side of the village and another was on the south. Both lines appeared to lead directly west, with the northern one intersecting with another service of some kind at a square point (numbered "7") more than 5 miles from the Barracks. The Barracks The village where the Others resided was shown in some detail. It appeared that there were 18 structures arranged roughly as follows: * A cluster of 6 structures on the western side. One building seemed to be the termination for the western tunnel. * Another cluster of 6 on the southern side. The easternmost building seemed to be the termination point for the Eastern tunnel. * A cluster of 5 between these and on the northern side of the main road. The northernmost building seemed to be the termination for the north-western tunnel. * A larger lone structure to the east * A large circle with a dot in centre to the east. Some smaller items were also visible. The Flame The Flame logo was used, as were some contour lines indicating a change in elevation to the west. A dotted line was present to the south-east. The river where Rousseau waited in was not indicated on this portion of the map, even though it was apparently quite close to the Flame. Other facts * The road map was clearly marked with a C in a circle, and the cabling map was marked with a B in a circle. *The background on the inside of the season 3 DVD box-set is an image of the cabling map. Near the center it says "not to scale". See also *Cable *DharmaTel *Subterranean conduit ru:Карта кабелей Дхармы Category:Items Category:Communications Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Maps